Just For Now
by Mitsuki25
Summary: Ed id finally realizing what he feels for Roy. What will he do about it.
1. Prologue

Just For Now

By: Mitsuki

He didn't know what it was that drew him to the Colonel. Maybe it was that smug grin he always wore. Maybe it was how he could always get under his skin. Or maybe it was just the fact that he knew what they had tried to do. He knew of the horror and yet instead of showing pity or trying to understand what they were going through he just sat back and watched. Watch the two boys come near death on more than one occasion. Watch them grow mentally. Their bodies didn't seem to change over the years. In a weird way he had always been there for them. Always making sure they didn't get into too much trouble. Just for some reason it never crossed his mind. Now looking back, Edward Elric finally started to realize how much the Colonel meant to him. Yeah he could be a self-centered jerk at times but still that was just his way of showing he cared. In a way he could almost made Ed forget the pain he went through. Forget all that he had lost. After all if it hadn't been for Mustang, Ed wouldn't have any clues as to haw to return his brothers body back to normal. Maybe one day Ed would tell the Colonel what he meant to him, but just for now he would pretend that hatred and annoyance were the only things he felt.

A/N Hey I know this is really short but I wanted to put this before I started writing the real story. I guess you can think of this as a prologue. I hope this comes out the way I want it to. I'll try and update soon. Please review and give me any ideas you have. Thanks. Luv Ya -Mitsuki-


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST!

The train steadily rolled along the tracks. It wouldn't be long before it arrived in East. The ride had been unusually quiet except for all the sound of raindrops gently hitting the compartment windows and the occasional thunder. The almost constant lightning seemed to be the only real source of light. Everyone seemed to have given up long ago on trying getting the lights working. If someone were to peer into the last compartment they would notice a large suit of armor sitting quietly in its seat but miss the short young blonde sprawled out on the seat. If anyone were to make a point of how short he was he would probably throw whatever was in arms react, but today the mind of the young alchemist was somewhere else.

'Why won't that damn bastard leave me alone? Even though he's not really here by my side he's still haunting my thoughts. Why won't he let me forget him? I know that it's useless for me too deny my feelings off as anger or annoyance but its unmistakable that what I feel is compassion and love. Why can't he just return my feelings? As soon as I get to his office he's gonna start lecturing me on how another city was almost demolished. He would probably mention the fact they weren't any closer to finding the Philosopher's Stone than before. How I wish for once instead of complaining and mocking he would comfort me. Tell me everything will be alright and all he needs is me. I wish I could feel those oh-so-soft lips. If only I could those lips against mine right now I would…'

"Brother?"

Edward was quickly brought back to reality by his younger brother Alphonse.

"What is it Al?" He wanted to know the reason for which he was pulled away from his thoughts.

"Um…well…it's just…just…" Al really didn't want to answer his brother.

"Just what?" Ed was stating to get impatient.

"It's just you had a really weird smile on your face. That's all. I was just wondering if you were ok."

"Oh." 'I didn't realize how lost in thought I had become. Maybe if I sleep the rest of the way back he'll forget all about this.'

Ed never liked it when his brother started to worry. He was the big brother. It was his job to worry about everything.

"Don't worry Al. It's nothing. You know how I get when I think too much on a subject. I'm gonna take a nap. Wake when we get there would ya?"

"Sure brother, sure."

As Ed slipped into sleep he couldn't help think of upcoming visit with the Colonel. Maybe this time it would be different.


End file.
